


Сделка со Слуа

by orphan_account



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Celtic Mythology & Folklore, F/M, Fae & Fairies, Fae Magic, Love, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mortality, Samhain, Sidhe, The Walking Dead: From The Gallows, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-29
Updated: 2020-10-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:47:05
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27195314
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Финн был захвачен по время Дикой Охоты. Жители деревни вызывают на встречу Мастера над Духами Орды Слуа, чтобы сторговать его душу.Отрывок:"... Первобытный инстинкт затопил Кайло при мысли об обладании такой невинностью и красотой. Было ли такое желание следствием его сидхской природы или остатками его человеческих желаний — ему было всё равно. Он сделал шаг вперёд, затем ещё один, пока не остановился, нависая над девушкой.Он не сводил взгляда с её глаз, проводя пальцами по её подбородку. Он вдыхал её аромат, восхищаясь лёгким запахом травы и оттенком чистой мягкой земли... "
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren, Rey/Ben Solo, Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Comments: 8
Kudos: 47
Collections: SamhaiREN





	Сделка со Слуа

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Sluagh's Bargain](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12220782) by [PalenDrome (nerdherderette)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome). 



> Работа переведена специально для феста под тегом #САМАЙРЕН в социальной сети vk.com
> 
> Благодарю автора оригинала [PalenDrome](https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdherderette/pseuds/PalenDrome) за предоставленное разрешение! Если вам понравилось, поставьте, пожалуйста, автору kudos.  
> Спасибо [NasyWine](https://archiveofourown.org/users/NasyWine) за бета-чтение.  
> [Иллюстрацию](http://nerdherderette.tumblr.com/post/165902083910/you-offer-yourself-so-freely-he-mused-rey) рисовала panda-capuccino.  
> Помогала редактировать коллаж, разобраться в том, что такое Самайн, и как читать на ирландском [TheAugust_sun](https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheAugust_sun).
> 
> =Слова на ирландском от рассказчика или героя выделены жирным шрифтом=  
>  ** _Is tú mo ghrá:_** Я тебя люблю

_**~Пролог~** _

О колючий кустарник, колючий кустарник,

Моё сердце ты колешь до боли;

Из колючих кустов если выберусь,

Никогда я туда не вернусь.

\- припев, _Спасённая от виселицы_ [1]

Некогда зелёные земли уже переменились. Луговые травы качали своими хрупкими стеблями; когда под заходящим солнцем забивали скотину, мозаика зелёных цветов окрашивалась багровым. Коровье мычание наполнило воздух — совершенно нечеловеческий звук, наконец, обратившийся в тишину, если бы не потрескивание пепла и дыма. Затишье было настолько зловещим, что звенело сигналом для тех жителей деревни, которые всё ещё бродили по округе — день был на исходе, как и безопасное время.

Укрывшись в пещере Круакан, Орда [2] наблюдала за происходящим, плохо скрывая своё ликование.

Их предводитель улыбнулся.

— Самайн уже почти с нами, мои ученики. Западный Ветер особенно силён. — Он выпрямился, его костлявые пальцы сжались вокруг борозд посоха, когда он вдохнул едкий воздух. — _**Кровь Слуа** _[3] _._ _Условия для Охоты действительно благоприятны._

— Какие же глупцы эти смертные. — Хакс подполз боком к Сноуку. Его движения со смертельной грацией словно текли. Лицо у него было изящное, а глаза — зелёные, как холмы, усеявшие прибрежную местность. Медные пряди волос были тронуты золотом, и хотя когда-то он считался красивым, сейчас его внешность была искажена веками презрения. — Жалкие и слабые, — добавил он. — Как будто их жилища могут защитить от наших требований и нашего дыхания.

Кайло взглянул на предводителя Ку Ши [4] _._

— Когда-то мы все были смертными, Хакс.

Хакс быстро развернулся.

— Ты мягок _,_ Кайло _,_ _даже чересчур_. Твоя сентиментальность и сочувствие бренному миру слишком затянулись и ослабили тебя, — он указал на скудные подношения, разбросанные по земле вместе с бушующими кострами. — Погляди на себя. Каждый год приносит всё меньше жертвоприношений. Сущие крохи, особенно по сравнению с обильными дарами к летнему солнцестоянию для Айне [5].

Кайло прислушивался к далёкому грохоту моря, его бьющимся волнам, разрывавшим землю. Воздух вокруг него завертелся, его сила примяла траву и согнула деревья.

— Ты же знаешь, что урожай в этом году был скудным и оставил их скотину без приплода и яловой. — Он сжал кулаки и сделал шаг в сторону Хакса. — И всё же ты меня дразнишь. Ставишь под сомнение мою преданность Слуа?

— Довольно! — Это слово было произнесено с шипением, но угрозы неодобрения Сноука было достаточно, чтобы заставить и Кайло, и Хакса замереть.

— Кайло. За последние сто лет ты самый многообещающий Мастер над Духами. Твоя способность управлять армией смертных для исполнения твоих приказов просто исключительная. Тем не менее, Хакс тоже дело говорит. — Сноук упёрся взглядом в пейзаж перед своими глазами и нахмурился. — Это правда, что люди стали проявлять большую благосклонность к Свету и Любви, и к богине Айне. — Он бросил на Кайло предупреждающий взгляд. — Им нужно напомнить о нашей силе. Чтобы они поняли, что мы одинаково важны для состояния их мира.

— Они должны быть _наказаны_ за свою неосмотрительность, — заявил Хакс.

Кайло покачал головой.

— Они уже боятся нас. Им нужно _научиться_ уважению.

Сноук смотрел на Кайло с любопытством.

— Возможно, Хакс прав, мой Мастер над Духами. Возможно, ты, _действительно,_ становишься мягким.

Кайло вздрогнул от триумфа в глазах Хакса и молчаливого предупреждения Сноука. Он поджал губы.

— Уверяю вас, нет нужды сомневаться в моей преданности. Сегодня ночью я поведу нашу армию и соберу плоды Охоты, как никто другой.

Полночь надвигалась быстро. Большинство людей уже укрылись под защиту своих домов, и Кайло улавливал пьянящее обещание гибели в запахе их отчаяния.

Его сердце трепетало от волнения, пока Завеса между мирами становилась всё тоньше, а мышцы готовились к полёту. И Слуа, и Ку будут готовы со своими отравленными дротиками и ядовитым дыханием очистить землю от мусора, пока она спит. От возбуждения от предстоящей охоты и битвы Кайло вышел вперёд, испустил яростный крик; его плащ обернулся вокруг него, когда он поймал ветер и унёсся в беззвёздную ночь.

**.~** **OIO~.**

— Молока не хватит на всю ночь, Финн. Припарку наложили более двенадцати часов назад, и рана снова начинает кровоточить.

Финн заметил, как помрачнели глаза Рей, пока они оба смотрели на фигуру, почти неподвижно лежавшую на крошечном соломенном тюфяке.

— Может, попробуем картофельную припарку?

Рей покачала головой.

— Это не настолько действенно, чтобы вылечить её инфекцию, как хлеб и молоко. — Рей сжала кулаки и напрягла плечи, борясь с усталостью. Они с Финном не обращали внимания на собственные голод и раны, пытаясь продержаться на своих скудных припасах, но казалось, что ничто — даже их истощающийся запас чистой воды — не доживёт до утра.

— Я не могу потерять её, — прошептал он. Она почувствовала непрошеное покалывание от слёз, когда он притянул её в свои объятия. Он запечатлел целомудренный поцелуй на её макушке и бормотал слова утешения, пока она увязала в его тепле.

Старушка значила для Рей всё. Маз обеспечила её не только домашним очагом и домом, но и позволила отдать должное обычаям этой земли. Она обучала Рей мастерству владения **_шиллейлой_** [6] и поощряла её развивать навыки в искусстве **_палочного боя_** [7].

На самом деле, именно умение обращаться с боевой палкой свело её с Финном. Уже несколько лет, как этот край был проклят засухой и суровыми ветрами, в то время как обычно плодородная почва отяжелела от глины. Царил голод, подстёгивавший волнения. Такие группировки, как банда Платта, стали наёмниками, поскольку они контролировали цены и потоки товаров на рынке. Когда Маз возмутилась на неравноценную компенсацию и усомнилась в их влиянии, один из приспешников Платта ударил её.

**_Шиллейла_** была в руках Рей, концы оружия с набалдашниками просвистели в воздухе со смертельной точностью и скоростью. Рей удалось отбиться от нескольких нападавших, и, пока она подавала знак Маз, чтобы та уходила, не заметила противника сзади. Он заключил её в свой захват, как в тиски, серебряное лезвие его **_скина_** [8] сверкало на солнце. Она видела торжество на его губах и чувствовала жажду крови в его дыхании, когда возносила молитву богам и готовилась к смертельному удару.

Раздался свистящий звук, за которым последовал глухой стук острия, пронзающего плоть: кинжал насмерть сразил в грудь возможного палача.

— Беги! — Закричал её спаситель, хватая за руку. Он спрятал Маз в задней части повозки своего друга во время рукопашной схватки, но теперь, когда он и Рей привлекли к себе все любопытные взгляды, не было никакой возможности совершить такой же побег. Только благодаря своей молодости и быстроте — и немалой удаче — они смогли ускользнуть от нападавших, в конце концов, найдя укрытие в извилистых известняковых проходах пустынной пещеры.

Вскоре она узнала его имя. Финн, который был такой же сиротой, как и Рей. Они были близки по духу, и их свели вместе их одиночество, их общее чувство справедливости и судьба. На протяжении следующих нескольких лун они начали воровать небольшие суммы с прилавков Платта и раздавать щедроты нуждающимся. Иногда они работали в паре, иногда поодиночке, но никогда — ради личной выгоды или из-за жадности.

Однако сегодня вечером... Рей смотрела на простыню, прикрывавшую костлявую грудь Маз, и сердце её сжималось в ожидании каждого вдоха и выдоха.

— Она не справится без свежей воды и ещё одной припарки, — взмолилась она. — И я бы взяла немного ячменя и репы, чтобы сварить бульон. Не только для Маз, — быстро добавила она, заметив прищуренные глаза. — И для нас тоже. Прошло уже два дня, и нам нужно поесть.

— Рей, сейчас Самайн. Воинство непрощённых душ уже поднялось в небо. Люк предсказывал, что сегодня ночью во время Охоты Орда Слуа будет особенно свирепа. — Он сжал её руку и указал на забаррикадированный вход, отделявший их крошечную комнату от морозной ночи. — За эту дверь можно ступить, только если жить надоело.

— А если _не ступить_ , то Маз точно умрёт. — Она упрямо покачала головой. — Колодец находится менее чем в полумиле отсюда. А двор По совсем рядом. В отличие от большинства других коров в округе, Бабетту не доили «досуха». Я могу собрать всё, что нам нужно, и вернуться в течение часа.

— Рей, нет. Я не дам тебе сделать это, — карие глаза Рей расширились от слов Финна; до сих пор такой отказ никогда не срывался с губ её друга. — Я видел Слуа. Я знаю, какое опустошение они могут учинить, знаю их способность управлять волей даже самых стойких людей. Они процветают от смерти и разрушений, и когда луна станет полной, как сегодня, они будут ещё сильнее. Такие красивые, как ты... — Голос Финн затих. — Ты молода и полна храбрости. Поймать тебя было бы для них величайшей наградой.

— И всё же я не прощу себе, если _ничего_ не сделаю, Финн. Если меня похитят... — Рей вздохнула, увидев, поднятую бровь Финна. — Хорошо. Если мне суждено умереть, то, по крайней мере, я буду знать, что сделала всё возможное для тех, кого люблю, а не выбрала прожить оставшиеся дни как трусиха.

— Я пойду вместо тебя, — решительно сказал Финн.

— Нет. Я меньше; я знаю здесь каждый холм и скалистый выступ с закрытыми глазами. Не говоря о том, что вчера у тебя был набег против Платта. — Она прикусила губу, её глаза наполнялись слезами. — Я знаю, что не тяну свою часть.

— Эй, — Финн повернул подбородок Рей в руках. — Отпусти меня. Ты не спала несколько дней, — он выложил последнюю карту. — Вполне возможно, что даже если у меня всё получится, Маз не переживёт эту ночь.

Рей подползла к тому месту на полу, где лежала Маз. Её обычно загорелая кожа казалась пепельно-серой, уголки губ были сухими и сморщенными. Рей схватила крошечное запястье Маз своей ладонью, её сердце упало, когда она почувствовала нитевидный пульс.

Финн положил руку Рей на плечо.

— Рей. Я уже выживал в Дикую Охоту раньше. Я пойду, но мне нужно уходить прямо сейчас; их становится всё больше и больше на небе с каждым часом.

Рей прикусила губу. «Хорошо», — наконец, прошептала она. Она смочила марлю и выдавила последние капли чистой воды на воспалённые губы Маз.

Финн наклонился вперёд: «Позаботься о Маз».

Рей повернулась и крепко обняла его.

— Спасибо, Финн, — пробормотала она, ища утешения в его доброте и тепле.

— Не забудь занавесить все окна и закрыть двери. Увидимся через час. — Финн попытался выдать бравую улыбку, но дрожание его голоса выдавало его браваду — он выскользнул из-под защиты дома за дверь.

**.~** **O~.**

Серебристый свет луны пробивался сквозь сучковатые и скрюченные ветви, а внизу ярко горели костры. Кайло глубоко вздохнул, его полные губы растянулись в подобии улыбки.

Когда он был смертным, эти самые губы красовались на его лице с загорелой кожей и дерзкой улыбкой. С самого раннего возраста Кайло говорили, что он был кем-то особенным — мощное сочетание силы и духа, что одинаково привлекало как Тёмную сторону, так и Светлую.

Однако такие поразительные таланты часто сопровождаются недостатком самоуверенности. Молодой человек осмелился искушать судьбу, разгуливая по земле после захода солнца в канун Самайна. Аос Ши [9] обрушились на несчастного юношу, и вскоре Кайло обнаружил, что его доблесть не идёт ни в какое сравнение с разрушительной мощью Орды Слуа.

Только благодаря Сноуку он остался в живых. Несмотря на гордыню молодого человека, он рассмотрел в Кайло потенциал. Спустя двадцать лет среди Слуа Кайло стал пользоваться самым большим доверием у Сноука наряду с Хаксом — Адской гончей и предводителем Ку Ши. 

Прошло уже почти два десятилетия, наполненные разрушениями: принятием смерти и местью за прегрешения мира. Когда-то загорелая кожа Кайло побледнела. Его губы больше не изгибались в улыбке, а были плотно сжаты в линию, мягкие карие глаза теперь пожелтели и ожесточились. Смертные бежали от его криков или сжимались у его ног, и с каждым годом он понимал их всё меньше и меньше.

Кайло летел: его фигура пикировала и хищно ныряла в небо. Кавалькада уже проложила путь, собрав большое количество больных и слабых. Хакс и остальные гончие тоже набрали свою внушительную добычу — дома деревни оглашались звуками утраты и горя после обнаружения подменышей.

Уголёк его смертной души, всё ещё тлеющий в нём, никогда не переставал вспыхивать чуть ярче от звуков материнского горя. Воспоминание щекотало в глубине разума Кайло о безумных криках его собственной семьи, о горе его матери, когда он был захвачен Слуа, о её неистовых мольбах, когда она смотрела, как его тело исчезает в ночи. Хотя память о лице и прикосновениях Леи с тех пор поистёрлась, пронзительное отчаяние душевной боли никогда не переставало ворошить немногое остававшееся сочувствие.

И все же роль Слуа была нужной. Кайло нахмурился: их армия была безжалостна, проявляла мало милосердия, поскольку трофеев от их побед становилось всё больше. Сноук требовал этого: не только ради удовольствия от Охоты, но и в качестве компенсации за ничтожные подношения, принесённые Сидхе в такую священную ночь.

Кайло отвлёкся от своих размышлений, когда заметил фигуру, скрючившуюся за камышами. Хотя человек был быстр, чувства Кайло были быстрее. Он с негодованием наблюдал, как мужчина, крадучись, подошёл ко входу к тихому фермерскому дому, остановился на пороге и посмотрел на еду, оставшуюся на тарелке. Вор взял не маленький кусочек баранины, а репу. На мякоти корнеплода было вырезано яркое лицо — вора не отпугнуло даже то, что подношение было местом для смертных душ, он едва ли поморщился, когда положил подношение в свой мешок.

Ярость охватила Кайло при этом вопиющем проявлении неуважения. Он сжал кулаки и ринулся вниз: его чёрные как вороново крыло локоны яростно развевались позади него, пока он мчался к земле. Его тело упивалось зловонием крови и разложения, а также звуками злого смеха осатаневших жителей преисподней. Он вдохнул, издал сердитый крик, и его ноздри наполнились запахом земли.

Кайло мог унизить этого вора всего лишь лёгким движением руки: он мог захватить разум и дух человека и подчинить его своей прихоти, пока тот тоже не вступит в ряды Сидхе. И всё же такого дерзкого преступления против самых опасных из фейри никогда не должно было произойти. Кайло накажет этого человека в пример другим, а потом продемонстрирует всем остальным последствия такой наглости.

Он с мрачным удовлетворением отметил тот момент, когда человек заметил спускающегося Кайло. Дыхание человека участилось, глаза расширились, а тело покрылось холодным потом. Кайло рассмеялся, играя со страхом мужчины, когда тот бросился наутёк. И только когда темнота стала сереть, а розовый краешек солнца выглянул из-за горизонта, Кайло устал от этой игры и оборвал её, схватив измученного человека в свои твёрдокаменные объятия.

С торжествующим смехом Кайло взмыл в небо.

**.~** **OIIO~.**

_Что-то было не так._

Рей, вздрогнув, проснулась. Она подняла голову: ледяной холод охватил её, как только она заметила свет, пробивавшийся сквозь ставни, не окрашенный чернильно-чёрным, а бледный от предрассветных сумерек.

— Финн, — выдохнула она. Она выбежала, вытирая остатки сажи и дыма. Сумка Финна лежала среди камышей, поспешно выброшенная с истерзанной репой, изо «рта» которой вываливалась горсть ячменя и хлеб. Стремительное движение привлекло её внимание к небу: чёрная крылатая фигура пролетела над головой, неся обмякшее тело.

— Рей?

— По! — Его имя вырвалось у неё со сдавленным вздохом, когда она указала на опустевшее небо. — Финна нет. У нас кончились припасы; он отправился за свежей водой и едой, но был похищен Слуа во время Охоты. — Слёзы текли потоком, она была не в силах сдерживаться в своём измученном состоянии.

По положил твёрдую руку на плечо Рей и посмотрел на сумку Финна.

— Это то, что он собрал? — Когда Рей кивнула, тон По был совершенно серьёзным. — Отдай их мне. Я отнесу Маз и буду с ней сидеть. А пока отправляйся в храм, который напротив Скеллиг-Майкл [10], и спроси друида Люка. — Карие глаза По выражали твёрдое намерение. — Если есть какой-то способ вырвать Финна из лап Орды Слуа, то старый жрец должен знать.

**.~О~.**

Глаза друида были голубыми — не такими яркими, как бурлящие воды, бьющие по зубчатому берегу Скеллиг-Майкл, но более насыщенными, чем бледное небо, обнимавшее зимнее солнце. Пока он слушал рассказ Рей, складки в уголках глаз становились всё глубже, пока он не зажмурился от одной конкретной детали.

— Скажи мне ещё раз, дитя моё. Слуа, который улизнул с Финном. Тебе удалось хотя бы мельком ухватить его черты? Каковы были твои впечатления о нём?

— Всё произошло так быстро, — извиняющимся тоном произнесла Рей и развела руками. — Но Слуа был высоким. С волосами чёрными, как ночь, и кожей бледной, как луна. На нём был плащ, который колыхался и ниспадал, как перья на вороновом крыле. — Она закрыла глаза, мысленно представляя себе эту сцену, и её голос стал прерываться словно от нехватки воздуха. — Он был силён, он нёс Финна так, словно тот весил не больше мешка с мукой, держа его в воздухе с необычайной лёгкостью.

Голос Рей затих, когда на лице Люка появилось болезненное выражение. Её лицо вспыхнуло — она, должно быть, казалась **_одурманенной дурой_**. Она собралась поспешно исправить свою ошибку, на что Люк поднял руку.

— Нет, дитя моё. Горе, которое я испытываю, не из-за того, что ты подумала, — он повернулся, его задубелые одежды развевались позади него, когда он смотрел на море. — Я знаю того Слуа, о котором ты рассказываешь. Он убедителен и грозен. Действительно, непреодолимая и очень мощная сила.

Над ними повисло неловкое молчание. Рей чувствовала на лице жар и сухость от яркого солнца. Она неуклюже переступила с ноги на ногу: земля под ней была твёрдой и неумолимой, когда она качнулась вперёд на своих покрытых волдырями ногах.

Люк глубоко вздохнул, прежде чем развернуться к ней.

— Это не будет милосердием, если Финн сохранит свою смертную оболочку. Слуа не знают сострадания; если Финн ещё не присоединился к их рядам, то только потому, что они верят, что можно заполучить что-то получше.

Никакие мольбы их не тронут. Они хищны и алчны, и наслаждаются демонстрацией силы и страха. Единственная надежда Финна только на то, что мы предложим его похитителю взамен что-то более заманчивое. В зависимости от пожеланий Слуа, жертва может быть самой дорогой сердцу вещью, или чьей-то честью, или даже душой.

Собери столько друзей, сколько сможешь. Скажи им, чтобы они принесли с собой что-нибудь очень важное для них в качестве возможного подношения этому Слуа из Орды. Я сделаю всё возможное, чтобы добиться его аудиенции. Тот, кто хочет помочь, должен прийти в храм сегодня вечером, прежде чем солнце испустит свой последний вздох.

Рей кивнула в знак согласия, ноги быстро несли её по холмистой местности, несмотря на боль.

Если бы она задержалась хотя бы на минуту дольше, то заметила бы, как поник Люк и как затряслись его плечи, когда он начал беззвучно плакать. Если бы она внимательно прислушалась, то, возможно, смогла бы уловить слово, слетевшее с его губ перед тем, как его унёс ветер.

_Бен._

**.~** **O~.**

Команда, собравшаяся у подножия храма, была пёстрая, когда солнце опустилось за горизонт, окрашивая небо в ярко-красный цвет. Они мало что могли предложить из денег, и то немногое, что у них было, уже было отдано для жертвоприношений прошлой ночи.

Поэтому они принесли с собой самое ценное, что у них было, а вместе с ним и частичку надежды.

Рей плотнее закуталась в свой тонкий шерстяной плащ. Ей нечего было сказать о материальных благах, поэтому она была готова предложить Слуа то единственное, что у неё было.

Опустилась тьма. Ветер, окружавший храм, усиливался, хлестал траву, обрамлявшую круг из камней, и распалял костры, горевшие в урнах храма. Люк подошёл к одному из буллонов _[11]_ и налил немного молока в его неглубокую выемку.

_Спаси меня от зла,_

_Спаси меня от бед,_

_Надели меня силой,_

_Направь меня верным путём,_

_Направь меня силой Твоей._ _[12]_

Прошло всего несколько минут, прежде чем на камни упала тень, её очертания быстро замерцали в растущем пламени. Вымазанная грязью фигура Финна висела перед Слуа — в шоке, но всё ещё очень даже живого.

Прилившая волна эмоций захлестнула Рей. Облегчение сменилось гневом. Дух был одновременно отвратителен и неотразим — тот факт, что такое зло могло существовать с такой уникальной и тёмной красотой, вызывал хаос в её мыслях.

Кайло обвёл взглядом толпу. Он пренебрежительно осмотрел собравшихся беглым взглядом, тем не менее его глаза ненадолго задержались на Рей. Несмотря на их жёлтый цвет и холодный вид, его пристальный взгляд заставил её почувствовать бешеное тепло под надёжным плащом.

— Вы вызвали меня в тот день, когда я должен был наслаждаться трофеями Охоты. И всё же ваше предложение о сделке заинтриговало меня, — глаза Кайло сузились. — Интересно, что вы можете предложить после Самайна? Потому что даже в самые святейшие ночи там не было ничего стоящего моего времени.

— Прояви к нам милосердие, Кайло, — Рей вздрогнула, услышав, как Люк обращается к Слуа. — Это был трудный сезон. Люди отдали едва ли не всё, что у них было, почти ничего не оставив на собственные потребности для выживания. — Он кивнул на Маз. — Некоторым повезло, что они продержались ночь.

— Итак. Всё-таки что-то у тебя ещё осталось, — красивое лицо Кайло исказилось от гнева. — Подношения, которые ты даруешь Сноуку и нашему двору, бледнеют в сравнении с теми, что ты изливаешь на Айне. Это не ускользнуло от нашего внимания. А потом я вижу, как этот _вор_ забирает то, что по праву принадлежит нам, — Кайло взмахнул рукой в воздухе, и от этого сильного движения Финн упал вниз.

Рей сжала кулаки. Её рука скользнула в карман и обхватила рукоять своего **_скин ду_** [13], и клинок легко вышел из ножен. Ноги сами собой двинулись вперёд, и только сдерживающее прикосновение По удержало её от того, чтобы броситься на Слуа. Стараясь обуздать гнев, она не заметила слабой улыбки, искривившей уголки губ Кайло.

— Финн — хороший человек, Кайло, — возразил Люк. — Он важный член нашей деревни. Без его помощи у нас бы ничего не осталось. Ты и остальные Сидхе ничего бы не получили.

— Время Финна ещё не пришло. Может быть, ты хотя бы выслушаешь, что другие принесли в обмен на жизнь молодого человека?

Кайло и Люк обменялись любопытными взглядами. Сидхе, возвышаясь над стариком, выдержал тревожную минуту, пока не удостоил собравшихся пожатием плеч.

— Выслушать — это всё, что я обещаю, — в глазах Кайло появился озорной блеск. — С твоей стороны, было бы крайне глупо вызывать меня, просто чтобы отнять у меня время. Ты не захочешь дважды столкнуться с моим гневом.

По выпрямился и направился к Кайло, ведя за собой на привязи животное чалой масти. Окраска коровы славилась по всей деревне, её уникальность сочеталась с её милым нравом и жирным молоком. Повозка По катилась позади, деревянные колеса бились о каменистую почву и вырезали колею из грязи.

По стоял перед Кайло. Корова подняла голову, её большие глаза были мягкими и доверчивыми.

— Я предлагаю в обмен на жизнь Финна своих корову и повозку. Бабетта верна и надёжна, и уже много лет благословляет нашу деревню своим молоком. Слаще для питья не найти, самое сливочное для стряпни, и из него получается самая ароматная голубая Беара [14]. — Голос По стал срываться, но успокоился после того, как встретился взглядом с Финном.

— Моя повозка — основа моего существования, а Бабетта — самое важное, что у меня есть. Я предлагаю тебе это имущество в обмен на Финна.

Кайло едва ли выказал признаки интереса.

— У меня мало нужды в твоей корове. Мне не нужно ни её молоко, ни мясо. Возможно, в прошлой жизни... — Он сделал паузу, задумавшись, затем продолжил, — но теперь я питаюсь душами людей. А что касается той жалкой имитации, которой ты пользуешься для перевозок... — Кайло презрительно усмехнулся, глядя на потрёпанную повозку, — то и она мне не нужна. Я летаю сквозь ночь, вместе с ветром и сообразно луне. Твоя жертва не сможет сравниться с удовлетворением, которое я получу, наказав твоего друга за его прегрешения.

По отступил назад, его плечи опустились в знак поражения. Он уже приготовился развернуть повозку, когда из неё донёсся скрипучий голос:

— Подожди, — выдохнула Маз. — Я могу предложить кое-что на обмен. — Её глаза, прежде отяжелевшие от слабости и плохого самочувствия, теперь сияли неестественно ярко.

— Я знаю тебя, Кайло Рен. И я знаю, что ты тоже помнишь меня. Ты знаешь о моих талантах, о моем даре провидения и о владении мастерством **_палочного боя_** _._ Я вела счастливую и чистую жизнь. Заманчиво же взять меня вместо этого молодого человека? Чтобы захватить мою душу — душу, которая служила добру, — и превратить её в кого-то, далёкого от раскаяния? Обратить Свет во Тьму, превратить набожного человека в грешника?

Кайло фыркнул.

— Ты думаешь, что знаешь меня, старуха. Хотя в прошлом такой обмен, возможно, и доставил бы мне удовольствие, твоя душа, хотя и не возражает, едва ли молода и здорова. На самом деле, я предчувствую, что ты недолго пробудешь в мире смертных, и в этом случае твоя жертва, пусть даже и добровольная, сомнительная. Мы столько взяли за Самайн, что мне нет нужды менять молодую и здоровую душу на ту, которая скоро пересечёт Завесу. Твоё предложение для меня ничего не стоит.

— Кайло, — Люк шагнул вперёд. — Пожалуйста, подумай об обмене и с другой стороны. Никто из пришедших не считает свою жертву лёгкой. Они предлагают квинтэссенцию самих себя в обмен на жизнь этого молодого человека. Несомненно то, что они преподнесли, имеет больший вес, чем душа одного человека, так как ты сам сказал, что вы и без того собрали много душ прошлой ночью.

— _Он обокрал нас!_ — Выплюнул Кайло. — Он не только проявил так мало уважения к нашей силе и осмелился выйти без защиты под небо, заполненное нашей армией, но и взял жалкую подачку, которой ваша деревня удостоила нас за нашу тяжёлую работу. Это должны были быть подношения из уважения. _Подношения богам!_

Люк поднял руку — лицо его было спокойным, несмотря на ярость Кайло.

— Я предлагаю построить для вас новое место для поклонения. Самое большое, в честь Владыки самого Самайна и Сноука. На самом высоком месте земли, вымощенном камнями, которые повторят путь луны и расположение звёзд.

Кайло усмехнулся.

— Жители деревни не смогли проявить должного уважения своим урожаем. Я не стану тешить себя надеждами из-за пустых обещаний о храме, — в его взгляде появилась задумчивость. — Но если ты предложишь мне Ритуальный Меч...

Лицо Люка посерело.

— Я... я не могу. Ты же знаешь, что меч принадлежит всем богам. Если бы я мог дать его тебе…

Кайло сжал губы.

— Тогда откажись от следующего Бельтейна [15].

Люк изумлённо уставился в ответ на эту просьбу.

— Само существование этой общины зависит от земледелия! Если такое сделать, то это равносильно тому, чтобы поставить под угрозу их будущее, не говоря уже о скоте и земле!

— Однако же, какого низкого мнения ты о назначении Орды, что просишь меня простить того, кто проявил к нам такую дерзость. Я устал от этого разговора, — оскорблённо сказал Кайло, отстраняя Люка жестом руки.

— Кайло. Мы не отдаём больших предпочтений дарам Айне, пренебрегая дарами Орды Сидхе. Всё завязано на равновесии.

— Кто бы мог подумать: ты смеешь говорить со мной о равновесии?! — В голосе Кайло зазвучала неприкрытая ярость. — Я закончил с тобой, старик.

— Тогда, может быть, ты послушаешь вот это? — Из тени выступила фигура. Он был высоким — почти таким же высоким, как Кайло, — и несмотря на то, что его волосы были седыми, как туман, окутавший побережье, а лицо — морщинистым от времени, нельзя было отрицать, что он всё ещё оставался очень красивым мужчиной.

— Бен.

Это имя заставило Сидхе вздрогнуть. На его лице промелькнуло замешательство, за этим последовала вспышка гнева, и в глазах неестественно засиял яркий жёлтый.

— Давно не виделись, Хан, — прошипел Кайло.

— Девятнадцать лет, семь месяцев и шестнадцать дней, если быть точным, — Хан сделал шаг вперёд. — Не было дня, когда я не скучал по тебе.

Губы Кайло сжались ещё плотнее.

— Девятнадцать лет назад твоё сожаление ничего для меня не значило. Сейчас оно значит для меня и того меньше.

Хан пропустил насмешку Кайло.

— Я кое-кого привёл. Того, кого ты когда-то любил, — его голос дрогнул, когда он показал великолепного сокола. Она уселась на его руке, несколько постучала лапами, хлопая своими заострёнными крыльями и устраиваясь на месте. — Она по-прежнему самая быстрая птица в этих краях, Бен. Всё ещё любит нырки и пикирования, как никто другой.

Кайло уже почти потянул руку, чтобы прикоснуться к величественной птице. Несмотря на возраст, она всегда была сильной и быстрой. Много лет назад, когда он ещё был человеком, у него щемило сердце от того, как ей покорялось небо.

Он часто спрашивал себя, каково это — обладать таким уровнем мастерства и при этом чувствовать себя настолько свободным. Это страстное желание позже обогнали бурлящая ревность и обида за привязанность отца к птице и за то время, которое сокольничий провёл вдали от дома в погоне за добычей для знати по всему миру.

Глаза Кайло сузились.

— Ты _ничего_ не можешь мне предложить, старик, что я бы счёл достойным для обмена. И вообще я порядком утомился от этого представления, — Кайло закутался в плащ и потянулся к Финну. — У вас у всех нет ничего ценного. Наказание неотвратимо. Послужит вам уроком, — он жестоко улыбнулся Финну. — Только четыре человека пришли просить за твою жизнь. Должно быть, она стоит меньше, чем я думал, — он пригнулся, закутавшись в свой плащ с перьями, и приготовился взлететь.

— _Стой!_ — Отчаянный крик Рей пронзил воздух, эхом отразившись от зубчатых скал.

Кайло окинул её оценивающим взглядом, когда она шагнула вперёд. На его лице появилась дикая улыбка, несмотря на её упрямо сжатые губы, поскольку её поношенная одежда едва ли скрывала её плавные линии и изгибы.

Рука Рей инстинктивно сжала рукоять кинжала.

— Я предлагаю сделку, — она глубоко вздохнула, Кайло ждал. — В обмен на жизнь Финна я предлагаю себя на его место.

По толпе пробежал ропот. Глаза Финна дико вращались, пока он пытался преодолеть свой ступор.

— Рей, нет!

Рей пропустила мимо ушей возражение друга и продолжила говорить:

— Имущества у меня почти нет, но у меня есть чувство собственного достоинства. Всю жизнь я жила строго по своей совести и, как и Финн, старалась идти за добром в своём сердце. Я молодая. Я сильная. Я здоровая. Я… — Рей замялась в поисках нужных слов. — Я чиста, среди прочего, и в том смысле, что так важен для некоторых мужчин. — Она выпятила подбородок. — Кажется, именно такие души Слуа считают самыми сладостными.

Первобытный инстинкт затопил Кайло при мысли об обладании такой невинностью и красотой. Было ли такое желание следствием его сидхской природы или остатками его человеческих желаний — ему было всё равно. Он сделал шаг вперёд, затем ещё один, пока не остановился, нависая над девушкой.

Он не сводил взгляда с её глаз, проводя пальцами по её подбородку. Он вдыхал её аромат, восхищаясь лёгким запахом травы и оттенком чистой мягкой земли.

— И ты добровольно отдашь себя мне?

Рей кивнула. В глазах Кайло безошибочно читался голод, потому что она слышала истории о склонностях Сидхе.

— Я отдаю тебе свою чистоту. Она принадлежит мне, и я вольна распоряжаться ею, как захочу. Но знай: меня определяет не моё целомудрие, а мои убеждения. И мои знания о том, что правильно и что нет, и то, как я применяю эти знания, принимая решения в своей жизни. Именно благодаря таким поступкам я заслужила любовь других и тем самым определила себе цену.

Так что да, я добровольно отдаю себя в жертву тебе. Потому что до тех пор, пока у меня есть свободная воля, ты никогда не лишишь меня самоуважения.

Кайло быстро сократил расстояние между ними — когда он положил руку на талию Рей, все мысли о наказании испарились.

— Тебе это не понадобится, — прошептал Кайло ей на ухо, забирая кинжал из её руки. Он отпустил Финна, и тот с глухим стуком рухнул на землю. С торжествующей ухмылкой, обращённой к испуганной толпе, он подхватил свою добычу на руки и исчез, не сказав больше ни слова.

**.~** **OIIIO~.**

Они приземлились возле самой вершины скалы, земля из песчаника была почти голой, за исключением редких клочков травы и гнезда приблудной олуши. Облако промелькнуло перед луной, но даже в тусклом свете нельзя было спутать ни зубчатые гребни, ни бушующий океан, ни костры, освещавшие вдали прибрежную деревню Баллинскеллигс.

Скеллиг-Майкл. Рей поморщилась. Суровая природа и расположение острова обрекали любые надежды на побег. Она инстинктивно прижалась к большой фигуре Кайло — от того, как она защищала её от натиска яростного ветра, Рей предательски вздохнула от удовольствия.

Он махнул рукой, на время усмирив порывы ветра. Его глаза загорелись интересом в ответной реакции на тяжесть её тела.

— Ты так предлагаешь себя безбоязненно, — размышлял он. Рей поёрзала под его взглядом. — И при этом ты, несомненно, чиста и невинна, — он приподнял её подбородок, посмотрел ей в глаза и нахмурился. — Зачем жертвовать своей жизнью ради вора?

— Вор только на словах, но не по духу, — прошипела Рей, — который не лучше и не хуже меня. Если ты считаешь мою душу чистой, то и душа Финна точно такая же. Ибо я делала то же, что и он, столько раз, что и не перечесть.

— Но если ты такая же, то зачем продавать за него свою душу? — Его низкий голос стал чарующим, он склонился и практически мурлыкал, его большая рука прижалась к изгибу её бедра. Тепло разливалось по ней — это чувство шло вразрез с её невысоким мнением о нём.

— Потому что он мой друг! — Рей вскрикнула, частично от гнева, частично от разочарования за свои неподобающие мысли. — Потому что это должна была быть я!

— Он вероотступник! — Кайло взревел. Он не хотел думать о том, почему его так разозлило то, что она встала на защиту этого человека.

Несмотря на резкий холод, Рей в ярости отстранилась от Кайло:

— Разве мало того, что мы уже отдали вам то немногое, что у нас было? Большинство семей не могут придержать излишков до конца зимы. — Солёный воздух больно жалил глаза, и слезы текли по её коже. — Последние несколько месяцев не были милостивы. Почва была сухой, посевы слабыми, скот болезненным. Вдобавок запросы торговцев растут всё больше: даже несмотря на то, что наше продовольствие сокращается, количество их головорезов всё увеличивается. Да, мы с Финном крали, но только для того, чтобы раздать нашим соседям в отчаянной нужде.

— Он взял не у торговцев, а из доли Слуа!

— Ты, правда, считаешь, что мы бы ушли из безопасного дома в разгар Охоты, или Финн взял бы эту несчастную репу, если бы у нас были другие варианты?!

— Варианты есть _всегда_. Разве это не считается одним из достоинств человечества? Просто получилось, что твой дружок совершил ошибку.

— Другой вариант предполагал оставить Маз умирать! Почему тебе всё нужно возводить в абсолют? Ты и тебе подобные омерзительны; вы питаетесь страхом и силой, чтобы заполучить желаемое!

Кайло ухмыльнулся:

— Ты смеешь читать мне проповеди об абсолюте, но ты же видишь в моей работе только зло. Если бы Слуа не забирали людей силой, как ты думаешь, сколько из них добровольно пришли бы пополнить ряды мёртвых? Ты сама не смогла перенести того, что женщина, которая уже почти дожила свою жизнь, совершит свой последний переход за Завесу.

Если бы не наши усилия, население бы превысило ресурсы земли. Ты уже видишь последствия дисбаланса, вызванного чрезмерной благосклонностью вашей деревни к Айне. Вы чествуете и прославляете её дары, проклиная наши. Вы танцуете и смеётесь на Бельтейне, в то время как вы сжимаетесь и режете на Самайне. Вы отдаёте ей молоко из материнской груди и облачаетесь в ароматы яблоневого цвета, а нам оставляете огрызки от ужинов и острый шалфей. И для чего? Пока земля не затрещит по швам, потому что больше не сможет выдержать такое количество людей и скота?

Глаза Кайло заблестели, края радужки светились жёлтым и коричневым светом вокруг чернильно-чёрного.

— Так что, если ты просишь моего понимания, возможно, тебе следует сначала посмотреть на себя. Потому что я сомневаюсь, что ты хоть сколько-нибудь осознаёшь важность Орды Слуа. Подумайте, почему вы считаете нас подземным народом, низшими из фейри. Подумай, как ваше презрение унижает нас, и что это значит для меня.

Резкость в его голосе поразила Рей. Она вспомнила вспышку эмоций, полыхнувшую во время его диалога с Ханом, и задалась вопросом, что же за этим стояло. Она смело протянула руку, отчего он вздрогнул в ответ на её прикосновение.

— Ты был знаком со многими с сегодняшней встречи, — пробормотала она. — Особенно с сокольничим. Он звал тебя _Беном_.

— Бен мёртв, — резко сказал Кайло. — У человека, о котором ты говоришь, есть проблема с тем, чтобы освободиться от прошлого.

— Кто он тебе? — Спросила Рей. Хан был загадочной личностью — великолепный сокольничий, при этом одиночка и бродяга. В тех редких случаях, когда Хан сверкал своей дерзкой улыбкой, смех, казалось, никогда не скрывал усталость вокруг его глаз.

Точно такое затравленное выражение глаз Кайло вынудило Рей содрогнуться. Она смотрела на его рот, на форму губ и на то, как эти бледные линии изгибались в уголках в самодовольной улыбке. Она вспомнила движения Кайло и его спокойную силу, так напоминавшую опасную и обманчиво небрежную грацию Хана.

— Ты родственник Хана.

Он закрыл золотистые глаза.

— Он был моим отцом. В другой жизни.

Рей покачала головой.

— Я видела, как он смотрел на тебя. В его глазах ты всё ещё его сын.

— Тогда почему он не вёл себя как отец, когда я был смертным?! — Закричал Кайло. Его лицо исказила смесь боли и ярости, отчего сердце Рей сжалось. — Его никогда не было дома. Если бы не его постоянное отсутствие, мне, возможно, не пришлось становиться мужчиной, будучи ещё ребёнком. Если бы я не был наделён силой и зрелостью не по годам, тогда, возможно, я никогда бы не дошёл до такой наглости, чтобы дразнить Слуа и Судьбу.

У Рей отвисла челюсть:

— Значит, ты ничем не отличался от Финна?

— Не смей сравнивать меня со своим дружком. Я не был вором, — Кайло упёрся взглядом в Рей — его глаза теперь горели жёлтым на фоне белой луны. — Хан не единственный, кто знал меня в моем человеческом обличье. Я был учеником Маз и Люка. — Он наклонился над Рей: его тело нависало над ней, отчего её щёки слегка покраснели. Он протянул руку и медленно провёл по изгибу её шеи, затем задержался на ключичной ямке и огладил выпуклости груди.

— Могу сказать, что ты боец, — пробормотал он, струя воздуха от его дыхания извивалась между ними и касалась её щеки. — Очертания твоего тела и поза, твой цепкий взгляд на окружающее — всё это говорит само за себя. Маз всегда была хорошим учителем, — он ухмыльнулся, увидев поражённую Рей. — А ты разве не знала? Я был одним из её любимых учеников.

Рей почувствовала себя в ловушке — где-то между сильным телом Кайло, холодной землёй и его магнетическим притяжением.

— И Люка? — Прошептала она.

Кайло опустил руку ниже, его ладонь легла на тазобедренную косточку. Она встрепенулась, когда его пальцы властно сжали её бедро. Кайло стиснул челюсти, и Рей заметила тихий гнев, который скрывался за его словами.

— Тоже мой учитель. И мой дядя.

Заворожённая, она приблизилась к нему, несмотря на обстоятельства.

— Друиды празднуют равновесие в мире, — тихо сказала она. — Тьма и Свет. Мужское и женское. Смертный и тот свет. Сам Самайн и является тропой между летом и зимой. Как ты, воспитанный среди людей, ценящих равновесие и Свет, обрёл такую могущественную силу среди Сидхе?

— В детстве меня считали особенным. Тем, кто был одинаково восприимчив к смертному и сверхъестественному с навыками от солнца и луны, и тем, кто обладал потенциалом проложить путь между двумя, казалось бы, противоречивыми мирами.

Кайло шевельнулся и вздохнул.

— Возможно, именно мои дарования направили меня на этот путь. Моя мать и Люк тоже были одарены, но они медлили и не допускали меня до возможности исследовать различные грани моих дарований, отдавая предпочтение Свету. Я был зол и нетерпелив... и, надо признать, немного наглым. Я чувствовал, что они отрицают некую часть меня; которая каким-то образом была неправильной. Будто я был каким-то _неполноценным._

Кайло вдруг предстал юным и уязвимым. Его лицо было бледным от жизни под пристальным взором луны, а губы — полными и ярко-розовыми, как цветки весенней камнеломки. Он был гордым, но в то же время преисполненным всепоглощающей печали и одиночества, что заставляло Рей страстно хотеть протянуть ему руку и успокоить его своим прикосновением.

— Мне говорили, что я обладаю могущественным и особым даром, и что похожего не встречали уже целое поколение. Когда я решил презреть опасности Дикой Охоты, я был в полной уверенности, что эти силы уберегут меня, — он взглянул на Рей, на её руку, которая замерла на расстоянии волоска от его груди. — Они уберегли, но не так, как я думал. Сноук разглядел во мне потенциал как Тёмной стороны, так и Светлой. Когда я покинул мир смертных, вступая в ряды Слуа, я сделал это не в качестве мелкого винтика их армии, а как ученик Сноука.

Наклонившись, Рей уловила едкий запах рябины и резкий запах шотландской сосны. Рей положила руку на грудь Кайло, широкую и прохладную под её ладонью, лишённую пульса человеческого сердца.

Кайло сократил расстояние, его ноздри раздувались, когда он вдыхал ветер в её волосах и аромат душистой зубровки на её коже. Это притянуло нечто глубоко внутри — чувства, которые он давно считал мёртвыми — так же, как он притянул её в свои объятия.

— Твой мир принадлежит мне, но только на одну ночь в году, — прошептал Кайло. — Но то, что мы делаем, готовит Землю месяцами к весне. Смерть, как и спячка Земли, необходимы для её обновления. Не только из-за даров Айне вы получаете милости плодородного чрева и хлеборобного поля, но благодаря нашей работе тоже.

Какой забавный поворот судьбы: то, что притянуло к Слуа, может меня же от них увести. Сидхе особенно тревожатся, что ваша деревня уделяет особое внимание Свету. Сноук обеспокоен тем, что Слуа не воздали должного уважения. Предводитель Ку Ши также подпитывал своё недовольство, возлагая вину за плохие результаты на меня.

Твоего дружка нужно было наказать. Его поступок не только глупость, но и вопиющее проявление неуважения. Если бы я не потребовал хоть какой-то формы возмездия, то наказание, которое назначили бы Сноук и Хакс, было бы в сто раз хуже, — он содрогнулся. — Когда-то в моём прошлом эта земля и люди были частью меня. Мне была невыносима мысль, что последние остатки моей прежней жизни будут уничтожены.

— Кайло, — Рей придвинулась, приближаясь к нему, пока их тела не слились воедино: бледное на загорелом, твёрдое на мягком, Смерть против Жизни. — Я не могу знать всего, что происходило с тобой в детстве, и всё ещё не согласна с твоим мнением о Финне. Но ты открыл мне глаза на то, чего я раньше не знала. Теперь я понимаю надобность того, что вы делаете, — она прикусила губу; солнце должно было взойти через пару часов, а усталость от прошедшего дня и цепочка событий лишили её последних остатков самообладания.

Она взяла его руку и поместила между своих бёдер.

— Я также понимаю, что тебе нужна весомая жертва. Не просто как обмен за жизнь Финна, а чтобы предупредить дальнейшие действия Сноука. Я понимаю и охотно отдаю себя тебе.

Глаза Кайло потемнели, желтизна в его радужках замерцала — они потеплели и на миг стали медово-коричневыми.

— Ты сделаешь это для меня?

Рей не ответила, и вместо этого подалась вперёд. Их губы встретились; Кайло тотчас же застыл, но пока Рей продолжала свои движения, он медленно плавился от её нежного поцелуя. Она чувствовала его прохладную кожу своими губами, и когда посмотрела из-под ресниц, то будь он человеком, точно был бы залит прекрасным румянцем.

Кайло растерянно оглянулся. Взаимопонимание с Рей наполнило его радостью, похожей на ту, которую он когда-то испытал на вершинах утёсов, любуясь красотой звёзд. Её прощение настолько же дорого, как любовь матери, её упрёк был мягок, как ароматная трава, устилающая холмы каждую Весну. Она была Светом — той частью его самого, раньше существовавшая наравне с Тьмой, но теперь, когда он стал рабом Тьмы, почти угасшая.

Он поцеловал её в ответ: его язык медленно обвёл очертания её потрескавшихся губ, а затем самообладание покинуло его, и он погрузился в её жаждущий рот. Когда он углубил поцелуй и скользнул рукой между её дрожащих ног, то почувствовал, как убыстрилось биение её сердце, нервное трепетание усилилось. Глаза её были остекленевшими и полузакрытыми, желание в них угадывалось так же безошибочно, как и запах её возбуждения в воздухе.

Он мог бы заполучить её, взять без последствий всё, что она предлагала. Он чувствовал потребность насладиться её красотой, поглотить её душу целиком. Вопреки всему, даже когда она, тяжело дыша, так охотно предлагала себя, когда её маленькие руки яростно наматывали пряди его волос, когда её гибкое тело инстинктивно выгибалось навстречу его собственному, какая-то крупица в нём не желала лишать её жизни. Стирать её из мира, который вмещал её Любовь и Свет.

Поэтому он поцеловал её ещё раз, стараясь запечатлеть в своей памяти ощущение от её кожи, звуки вздохов и любопытные прикосновения. Он вдыхал её сладкое, тёплое дыхание и слушал музыку размеренно бьющегося пульса. Он дал волю своим губам и задержался на её щеках, потом переместился ко лбу и пробормотал древнее заклинание. Когда глаза Рей закрылись, и она погрузилась в сон, Кайло оглядел её спящую фигуру и отпустил.

Рей проснулась от тепла солнца, омывающего её своими лучами, и с каждым вдохом граница между мирами становилась всё больше. Воздух наполнился знакомым ароматом боярышника — Рей охватил лёгкий испуг, когда поняла, что больше не находится на _Скеллиг-Майкл._

Незнакомая тяжесть оттягивала карман. Она запустила руку и достала свой скин ду, а также пригоршню ягод и фруктов. В отдалении трубы топившихся очагов пыхтели дымом, а звуки деревянных повозок и просыпающихся голосов наполняли воздух. Рей посмотрела ниже, и её сердце сжалось, когда она увидела Финна — усталого и в унынии — перед дверью Маз.

Это был _её_ мир, место, которое было её домом. Когда она спускалась с холма, осенний ветер просвистел, принося с собой прощальную ласку и послание с той стороны:

_**Is tú mo ghrá**_ [16].

**.~Эпилог** **~.**

Зима опустилась на Остров, покрывая землю белым одеялом. Перед восходом солнца Рей подняла своё ноющее тело с соломенного тюфяка и, схватив плащ, направилась вверх по склону холма к насыпи, на которой рос боярышник. Она смотрела на тускнеющие звёзды, как рассвет поглощает остатки их сияния.

Высокий прилив хлестал берег сердитыми и холодными водами. Из-за них расстояние между сушей и Скеллиг-Майклом постоянно менялось, но в редкие моменты затишья казалось устоявшимся, равновесие восстанавливалось.

Рей открыла глаза, когда зимнее солнце согрело её лицо.

— Присоединяйся ко мне, Финн. И ты тоже, Маз.

Финн шагнул к ней с робким видом. Он прилагал все силы, чтобы не нарушать потребность Рей в уединении после её возвращения. Из нужды, а также в попытках восстановить хоть какое-то подобие нормальной жизни, они возобновили свои вылазки против Платта. Поначалу Финн брался за самую рискованную работу, относясь с пиететом к суровому наказанию, которое их постигнет, если их поймают. Он не собирался менять один смертный приговор на другой, особенно теперь, когда голова и сердце Рей, как будто витали в другом месте.

— Всё хорошо, Рей?

Она осмелилась улыбнуться.

— Я должна была пойти в ту ночь, Финн, — сказала она, наконец, глядя на море. — Когда я предложила себя в храме, всё встало на свои места.

— Тот Слуа. Он не причинил тебе вреда? Не… не потребовал ничего от тебя?

— Нет. Вернул меня сразу, как только солнце поцеловало небо, — её голос дрожал. — Душа нетронутая, и тело невредимое.

Финн внимательно изучал её лицо, прежде чем всё-таки отступил.

— Очень хорошо.

Он немного побродил вокруг, собрав разбросанные по земле ветки, чтобы пустить их на растопку, а после подошёл обнять Рей.

— Я подожду тебя в доме. У нас есть полчаса перед отправлением к заставе. Караван Платта должен прибыть ближе к полудню, — он повернулся к Маз, внимательно следившей за Рей.

— Идёшь, Маз?

— Буду через минуту, дорогой, — старушка взяла Рей за руку. Скрюченные пальцы проплыли в проницательном прикосновении ведуньи, а круглые глаза заглянули глубоко в душу Рей. — Тот, кого ты ищешь. Он был молодым человеком с выдающимися задатками, — загадочно сказала Маз. — Истинное воплощение Света и Тьмы. Он смог отпустить тебя — значит, что он всё ещё такой же, — она повернулась, направляясь к спуску с холма, но затем остановилась. — Ты же знаешь, Рей. Слуа отвечают не только за смерть и разрушение. Они известны ещё и тем, что откликаются на безмолвное отчаяние чьего-либо сердца.

**.~** **O~.**

Несмотря на нехватку ресурсов, население Острова продолжало расти. Число новорождённых быстро превысило число стариков и немощных. Священные земли оставались пустыми, так как Мастер над Духами Орды Слуа проводил ночи в странствиях, пренебрегая своими обязанностями. Кайло тратил это время на то, чтобы сверху наблюдать за Рей, и каждое мимолётное видение её красоты причиняло ему боль в том пространстве, от которого, как он думал, отрёкся два десятилетия назад.

Бедствий и напряжённых настроений на Земле хватило, чтобы первоначальный гнев Сноука обратился в большую тревогу. Последствия для долгосрочного выживания маленькой деревни беспокоили и Айне. Поэтому, когда Люк призвал Тьму и Свет на встречу прямо перед Имболком [17], на половине пути между зимой и весной, два божества согласились отбросить свои разногласия ради общего блага.

Не то чтобы встреча не была чревата лишним напряжением и обвинениями.

Айне бросила обвиняющий взгляд на Сноука.

— Твой ученик нарушил равновесие порядка, Слуа. Такого опасного положения не видели уже более сотни лет.

— Возможно, вина кроется в тебе самой. Как богиня Любви, разве ты не видишь, что превратила его в одурманенного глупца?

Айне выгнула изящную бровь.

— _Любовь_ ли это? Или вожделение?

Голос Сноука дрожал от негодования.

— Чистая душа девчонки причиталась Кайло Рену согласно сделке. Отпустив её, он лишился самой сладкой из наград.

— А может, с твоей стороны, это было глупо так скоро поставить Кайло Рена на такую ответственную должность. У тебя уже есть поддержка того, кто бы справился с этими обязанностями — Хакса, предводителя Ку Ши. Хотя у Кайло такой блистательный потенциал, — при этой мысли глаза Айне заблестели от зависти и жадности, — возможно, в нём слишком много от обеих сторон, чтобы он мог эффективно выполнять возложенные на него функции. Возможно, ему бы лучше подошло работать с Бригитой или Лугом [18], чьи дела равноотстоят между Светом и Тьмой.

Люк спокойно посмотрел на могущественные фигуры.

— Однако вещи обстоят так, как есть. Итак, Великие. Что мы можем сделать?

Айне смотрела на Сноука: обычно жестокий Сидхе неловко поёрзал. При мысли о его унижении и неудачах её охватило злобное удовлетворение. И всё же история Кайло и Рей тронула её сердце. Их страданий было достаточно, чтобы отозвались её более добрые инстинкты, и чтобы отодвинуть в сторону враждебность к Сноуку.

— Допустим, есть путь, — уступила Айне. — Такое можно осуществить только по сильнейшим доводам и чистейшим намерениям, но для тех, кто соответствует этим условиям и хочет побывать по обе стороны Завесы, способ _есть_.

**.~** **O~.**

Февраль сменился мартом, медленно переходящим в весну. Путь солнца становился всё длиннее и выше по мере того, как ветер прогревался и наполнялся ароматом высокой травы и сладкого ясменника. Прилив успокоился и больше не бился высоко о скалистый берег, а отступал и уходил в море.

Рей потянулась. Несмотря на то, что равновесие было нарушено почти всю зиму, некоторые вещи начинали выглядеть по-новому. Зелёные холмы были испещрены неуверенными шагами ягнят, телят и жеребят, и доносилось их радостное блеяние. Погребальные костры начали гореть: тела и имущество возвращались в землю, из которой они были порождены.

Рей вздохнула, когда Западный Ветер начал набирать скорость, пронизывая лёгкие и обвиваясь вокруг груди. Вдалеке она заметила колыхание складок плаща. Сердце забилось быстрее, когда из моря показалась фигура, высокая и длинная, его ноги ступали с силой и решительностью.

Когда он приблизился, она заметила, что кожа его бледная, а глаза сощурились, словно с непривычки к яркому солнцу. Волосы мягко развевались на ветру — прекрасные и соблазнительные, как вороново крыло. Она затаила дыхание, когда он подошёл к ней и остановился: его губы были красными и полными обещания, а глаза тёплыми и мягкими карими.

Мужчина глубоко вздохнул. Порыв воздуха, нагретый биением его сердца, завис между ними и исчез вместе с ветерком.

Он вглядывался в неё с искренним и выжидающим видом.

— _**Is**_ _ **tú**_ _ **mo**_ _ **ghrá,** _— _прошептал_ Кайло.

Рей встретила его на полпути.

— _**Is**_ _ **tú**_ _ **mo**_ _ **ghrá,** _— ответила она, улыбнувшись, и упала в его объятия.

_**.~Fin~.** _

**Author's Note:**

> 1\. O the prickly bush, the prickly bush,  
> It pricked my heart full sore; If ever I get out of the prickly bush,  
> I'll never get in any more  
> -refrain, The Maid Freed from the Gallows Pole  
> Баллада повествует о девушке, которая ждёт казни через повешение. Она уговаривает палача подождать, так как за ней придёт кто-то из родных и выплатит выкуп. Родные не приходят (отказываются от неё), в конце её возлюбленный приходит за ней, заплатив выкуп.  
> 2\. Орда, Слуа. Слуаги, «орда», мир духов. «Орды» – это духи смертных, которые умерли. Это Воинство Непрощенных Мертвецов, мёртвые грешники в кельтской мифологии. Они – самые ужасные из волшебных народов Шотландских гор. …духи летают большими тучами по всему миру, подобно перелетным скворцам, и возвращаются на места их земных прегрешений. Всякая душа в этих тучах содержит сколько-то земного праха, затмевая блеск Божьего творения, и они не могут попасть на небо, пока не отплатят за все свои грехи на земле. Эти духи убивают своими бьющими без промаха отравленными дротиками кошек и собак, овец и коров. Они приказывают людям следовать за ними, и люди подчиняются, не в силах отказаться. Принадлежат к тёмному двору Сидхе (или Ши).  
> 3\. Кровь Слуа «Fuil nan sluagh» - это прелестный красный лишайник на скалах, тронутый морозом.  
> 4\. Ку Ши – громадный пёс с зелёной шерстью. Почитать можно здесь: https://www.wattpad.com/658405224-бестиарий-легенды-оживают-ку-ши  
> 5\. Айне - Это в своем роде богиня любви, поскольку она постоянно воспламеняла людей страстью. Ей поклонялись, а возможно, и теперь поклоняются крестьяне в канун дня середины лета — они привязывали к шестам пучки сена и соломы, поджигали, и они горели вокруг ее холма. После этого шесты вынимали и обходили с ними поля и пастбища, размахивая ими над посевами и скотом, чтобы следующий год оказался урожайным.  
> 6\. Шиллейла Sail Éille – ирландская дубинка, https://ru.wikipedia.org/wiki/Шилейла  
> 7\. Bataireacht – искусство ирландского палочного боя  
> 8\. Скин Scian – ирландский кинжал https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QM9UMRFcE9A , https://www.wulflund.com/weapons/daggers/costume-daggers/scian-skean-forged-irish-dagger.html/  
> 9\. Аос Ши - Высшие Эльфы. Одна из древних и значимых рас в мире фэйри. Большинство из них гордые и крайне высокомерны, так как с детства их учили, что они превосходят не только людей, но и других фэйри. Нередко считают, что остальные расы должны им прислуживать.  
> 10\. Sceilig Mhór - Скеллиг-Майкл. В сиквелах – Ач-То, реальное место съемок.  
> 11\. Буллон - камень с чашеобразной выемкой. Таким камням в Ирландии и Шотландии приписывают магические свойства. Дождевая вода, собранная в углубление камня, способна исцелять болезни.  
> 12\. Древняя молитва друидов  
> Saor mi bho olc,  
> Saor mi bho lochd,  
> Bairig domh neart,  
> Stiuir mi ’na d’ cheart,  
> Stiuir mi ’na d’ neart  
> 13\. Скин ду (по-гэльски - Sgian Dubh — чёрный нож) — предмет национального шотландского костюма, небольшой нож с прямым клинком. «Чёрным» нож чаще называют по цвету рукояти, либо из-за его скрытого ношения.  
> 14\. голубая Беара Beara Blue – сорт традиционного сыра с плесенью.  
> 15\. Бельтейн - кельтский праздник начала лета, традиционно отмечаемый 1 мая.  
> 16\. Is tú mo ghrá ирл. Я люблю тебя, Ты -моя любовь  
> 17\. Imbolc Имболк – старинный кельтский праздник. С древнеирландского «Imbolc» переводится «в молоке». В разных источниках название интерпретируется, как «во чреве матери», «овечье молоко» и «очищающий ливень». Имболк представляет вариации одного события – приход весны, что еще скрывается покровом лютой зимы.  
> 18\. Бригита в традиционной Ирландской мифологии была богиней войны, а в мирной жизни — богиней поэзии, ремесел и врачевания, а также помогающей женщинам при родах. Луг – бог-трикстер, молодой воин, ремесленник, отвечает за законы, помогает с урожаем.


End file.
